User talk:CrashBash/Lists
Very good points, and I enjoyed reading them. If you were to do some more that would be great. Pkmn Trainer 18:45, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Unbeatable list Another very enjoyable list, and I cannot disagree with a single point you make. I too wondered how on earth Drillzilla wasn't given the decision in its US Championship heat, but think about how much of that battle we actually saw. Because they crammed all those six-way melees into one episode, we actually saw very little of the battle, so it's difficult to know exactly what the judges saw to lead them to their decision. I really wish they'd done that championship properly... Christophee (talk) 15:37, October 18, 2012 (UTC) :I loved it too, a surprise at the end for sure, but incredibly well justified. You have a real gift for writing. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 18:43, October 18, 2012 (UTC) ::I've got to concur here, it's lists like this that partially lead me to scrapping mine. What I particularly like about your lists is how much they seem to relate to the Robot Wars in MY head; little things such as Dominator 2 being quite unbeatable, that always annoyed me, that it always held its axe so proud and just defeated most robots (that I quite liked) quite easily. I can't wait for the next list mate. Datovidny (talk) 19:15, October 18, 2012 (UTC) :::Aye, good read, though I'm almost certain DrillZilla is not invertible. The bars just have to be exposed on the top so they have room to move. In my opinion, robots like Razer, Storm II, Firestorm V and Atomic could all beat Tsunami, but each to their own. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 20:18, October 18, 2012 (UTC) ::::I didn't think Drillzilla was invertible either, but it says on its article that it is. Maybe we should look into this. Christophee (talk) 20:40, October 18, 2012 (UTC) :Thank you. In regards for Drillzilla, it looked to be invertible not only because of the exposure, but also because it looked really flat on top, as if it was meant to run upside down...if it wasn't, why make it so flat? Just my thoughts. CrashBash (talk) 21:11, October 18, 2012 (UTC) I dare to say that the fail to prepare list of Project one is accurate, albeit opiniated. Project One was build with the battlecruiser idea in mind. Protect only what is needed. And everything was protected by air. One of my "proverbs": "Air is good armor, but armoring air is stupid". The wireframe of Project One did the same job as the Razer-cage on Tornado. The only armor on Project One was the side armor to protect the electronics from ramming-pin attacs. And the fights Project One had in Robot Wars, did prove that idea. The only damage sustained was self-afflicted. Maddox10 (talk) 06:27, October 20, 2012 (UTC) :I thank you for taking my criticisms with an open mind. I'm sure you and the rest of the crew had your reasons for designing Project One as you did, and I can't fault you on that...it just seemed to be rather haphazardous in my personal opinion. Even if the important stuff did have protection, it left a lot of stuff exposed. And since Project One was the only robot that had, essentially, no armour (or so little of it), it made sense to include it. But I will credit you, at least Project One had a good weapon, and could actually fight...or indeed move. That's why it wasn't at number one. CrashBash (talk) 21:01, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Top 10 Best Battles It's great to see the start of the countdown. I'm disappointed that Chaos 2 vs Wild Thing is so low, but at least it made the list. I look forward to the rest of it. Christophee (talk) 19:06, February 20, 2013 (UTC) :Have you forgotten about this list or just not got around to finishing it yet? Christophee (talk) 15:30, May 10, 2013 (UTC) ::I had a feeling someone would be coming along and mentioning it. I haven't forgotten, but I've started a temporary job recently, and with me now working five days a week, inspiration and motivation are at an all-time low, which I'm afraid has meant this list has been ignored, even though I keep telling myself to complete it. I promise I will get it done, though....eventually. CrashBash (talk) 15:43, May 10, 2013 (UTC) :::Please don't feel pressured to do it quickly. Take your time. Christophee (talk) 15:53, May 10, 2013 (UTC) How am I not surprised that none of my favourite fights placed :P Oh well, I still enjoyed. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 10:48, May 24, 2013 (UTC) :Five of my favourites made the list, including my top four. As I have mentioned before, I was considering doing a similar list a while back, with a video to go with it. I'd be very happy to have a go at putting a video together, although I don't have a great deal of experience. If somebody thinks they could do a better job, then please do go ahead. Christophee (talk) 12:02, May 24, 2013 (UTC) ::I'm going to have a stab at putting together a video of these battles, but I'd like some input first. Do you guys think it's best to include the battles in full, or edit them down to make the video shorter? I'm thinking the full battles would be good, but people might not want to watch a 30+ minute video. I guess I could split it into parts though. Christophee (talk) 15:46, May 26, 2013 (UTC) :::If you were to have them seperately, and put them on the main page one at a time, then it would fill up the line-up of selections each time the main page is revamped. Datovidny (talk) 16:25, May 26, 2013 (UTC) :::Well, I don't really mind either way. CrashBash (talk) 19:15, May 26, 2013 (UTC) ::::To be honest, the full battles are already on YouTube. If I wanted to watch them in succession, I would. I only see a point in an edited down version. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 18:07, May 26, 2013 (UTC) :::::Surely there's no point in having separate videos for each battle, as they're all up on YouTube anyway. I was thinking more like splitting them into two parts, so the videos aren't quite so long. I'm not sure I would be very good at editing the battles down, but I could give it a go. Christophee (talk) 19:43, May 26, 2013 (UTC) I'm about to make a start on my video, but first I need the clips. Can somebody please recommend me a good program to obtain videos from YouTube? There are so many available and I have no idea which one to choose. Also, there are a couple of pieces of Robot Wars music I want to use and I don't know where to download them. I thought somebody had a page on the wiki with download links, but I don't know where. Christophee (talk) 16:42, May 27, 2013 (UTC) :Keepvid will let you download videos without having to download an actual programme. For music, if nobody provides you those download links, use YouTube-MP3 [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 18:03, May 27, 2013 (UTC) ::Thank you kindly, sir. Christophee (talk) 19:05, May 27, 2013 (UTC) :::I really like Keepvid, but I'm using the Windows XP version of Windows Movie Maker (I'm not going to bother getting a different program just for this) and Keepvid doesn't seem to convert videos into any of the WMM supported file types, which means I can't use it. Does anybody have any sites that will support avi, mpg, wmv, etc.? Christophee (talk) 19:48, May 27, 2013 (UTC) ::::You could use a website like this to turn your files into a wmv. Alternatively, get a better operating system :P [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 21:10, May 27, 2013 (UTC) :::::My laptop is seven years old and still going strong(ish), and I'm too 'careful' with my money to get a new one, so I'll stick with what I've got for now. Christophee (talk) 21:50, May 27, 2013 (UTC) Part 1 of the list has now been uploaded here. I've split it up into two parts, each containing five battles. I tried to edit the battles down to about two minutes each, but some are a bit longer. Hopefully my editing is okay. I've watched the video so many times already before uploading to make sure it all works properly, and I can't be bothered to check that the upload is okay, so if someone could let me know, that would be great. Christophee (talk) 16:47, May 28, 2013 (UTC) :It's fine, so far. Thank you kindly. CrashBash (talk) 17:24, May 28, 2013 (UTC) ::Part 2 is now available here. Again, if somebody could tell me whether it's working properly, it would be greatly appreciated. Christophee (talk) 16:44, May 30, 2013 (UTC) :::Thank you very much for doing this for me. I promise you this'll be the only one. CrashBash (talk) 17:35, May 30, 2013 (UTC) ::::I assure you it's my pleasure. I was considering making a video for the list anyway, and your comment at the end of your list spurred me to go ahead with it. By the way, do you have a record of all the votes you received while making the list? I'd love to know the most popular battles from each series which wasn't represented in the top 10 (Series 1, 2, 6, Extreme 1-2). Christophee (talk) 00:29, May 31, 2013 (UTC) :::::Sure do. 59 battles were nominated in total. Listed by series, they go as follows... Series 1 #Roadblock vs Recyclops vs Robot the Bruce vs Cunning Plan vs Bodyhammer vs T.R.A.C.I.E. (6 points) Series 2 #Panic Attack vs Cassius (7 points) Series 3 #'Hypno-Disc vs Robogeddon' (18 points) #'Chaos 2 vs The Big Cheese' (17 points) #'Chaos 2 vs Fire Storm' (15 points) #Razer vs Behemoth (9 points) #Fire Storm vs Panic Attack (4 points) #Panic Attack vs X-Terminator (3 points) #Blade vs Spike (3 points) #Gravedigger vs Mortis (1 point) #Hypno-Disc vs Berserk 2 (1 point) Series 4 #'Hypno-Disc vs Splinter' (24 points) #Chaos 2 vs Stinger (6 points) #Panic Attack vs S.M.I.D.S.Y. (4 points) #Pussycat vs Razer (3 points) #Pussycat vs Diotoir (3 points) Extreme 1 #Thermidor 2 vs Behemoth vs Stinger (9 points) Series 5 #'Bigger Brother vs Hypno-Disc' (55 points) #'Diotoir vs Tornado' (28 points) #'Wheely Big Cheese vs Axe Awe' (22 points) #'Razer vs Firestorm 3' (17 points) #'Chaos 2 vs Wild Thing' (16 points) #Reactor 2 vs Gemini (7 points) #Axe Awe vs Granny's Revenge (7 points) #Wheely Big Cheese vs Crushtacean (6 points) #Firestorm 3 vs Pussycat (4 points) #Crushtacean vs Behemoth (2 points) #Firestorm 3 vs Hypno-Disc - Playoff (2 points) #General Carnage 2 vs Guzunderbot (1 point) Series 6 #Bigger Brother vs Behemoth (11 points) #Dantomkia vs Chaos 2 (8 points) #Dantomkia vs 13 Black vs Wild Thing 2 (7 points) #Sir Chromalot vs The Alien vs G.B.H. 2 vs I.C.U. (7 points) #Tornado vs Razer (6 points) #S3 vs Sir Chromalot (5 points) #Razer vs Terrorhurtz (1 point) Extreme 2 #Dantomkia vs Tornado vs Terrorhurtz (8 points) #Infinity vs Infernal Contraption (6 points) #Philipper 2 vs Black Hole (4 points) #Mute vs Roobarb (4 points) #Firestorm 4 vs Panic Attack (4 points) #Firestorm 4 vs Bigger Brother (3 points) Series 7 #'Kat 3 vs Panic Attack vs Firestorm 5 vs Bigger Brother' (17 points) #Storm 2 vs The Steel Avenger (15 points....ALMOST made the list) #M2 vs Tiberius 3 (12 points) #Atomic vs M2 (9 points) #Tough as Nails vs Robochicken (9 points) #Gravity vs Dantomkia (9 points) #Hard vs Kat 3 vs T-Wrecks vs Velocirippa (7 points) #Typhoon 2 vs Atomic (7 points) #Behemoth & Gravity's House Robot Rebellion (6 points) #Gravity vs 13 Black (6 points) #The Grim Reaper vs Big Nipper (5 points) #Typhoon 2 vs Iron Awe 2.1 (5 points) #Iron Awe 2.1 vs Bigger Brother (5 points) #Storm 2 vs Supernova (4 points) #Dantomkia vs IG-88 (3 points) #Gravity vs Lightning (1 point) #Lightning vs Thor (1 point) :Looks to me that whilst Series 7 received the most nominations, Series 5 received the most votes. CrashBash (talk) 06:59, May 31, 2013 (UTC) ::Thanks for that. Seems there isn't a lot of love for Series 1 or 2. Christophee (talk) 11:46, May 31, 2013 (UTC) Next List OK, to change the subject a little bit, I thought I might as well ask about what you guys would like to see next, as far as a new list goes. Which of these options would you guys most like to see? #Worst moments to be a House Robot #The Sportsmanship Award #Greatest Comebacks #UK Series - best and worst Thoughts? CrashBash (talk) 18:24, May 27, 2013 (UTC) :My personal favourite would be Worst moments to be a House Robot. STORM II 19:26, May 27, 2013 (UTC) ::Of the four, The Sportsmanship Award interests me the least. There's definitely potential for variety in Best & Worst, but I'll go for Greatest Comebacks. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 21:11, May 27, 2013 (UTC) :::I would advise against the Sportsmanship Award, I avoided it during my lists as it just wouldn't be right to make judgement on it, you'd be judging how nice and friendly everyone in the pits were, and most teams hardly got any screen time anyway, but still lent people tools and brightened up the pits etc. For example, 13 Black was nominated in Series 5, not that anyone just watching the show could explain why. Datovidny (talk) 09:42, May 28, 2013 (UTC) ::::I know, but you did say I could do it if I wanted to. We'll see. CrashBash (talk) 17:22, May 28, 2013 (UTC) Sportsmanship Another thing that you could add to the Panic Attack list is the competition they held. In the Magazine, they held a competition for somebody to join them for Series 4. Not only did they do this, they let the winner stay part of the team for another series (Extreme 1). Another thing, I wouldn't say that Ruf Ruf Dougal is a pure comedy entry. It has a decent weapon and an anti-flipper flywheel (where else have you seen one of these). I would replace Ruf Ruf Dougal with Granny's Revenge, as that is most definitely a comedy entry without even trying to succeed. Otherwise, keep it going. Jimlaad43(talk) 08:36, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Next List OK, so the Sportsmanship list has been done. So now I'm thinking of my next one. Is there any out of these three you guys'd really like to see? #Top 5 Underrated and Overrated robots. #Top 10 House Robot attacks. #Top 7 Robot Wars UK Championships. Thoughts? CrashBash (talk) 22:43, December 21, 2013 (UTC) :I've got an under/over rated robots list, so don't bother with that. I'd say, do the House Robots one. Jimlaad43(talk) 23:05, December 21, 2013 (UTC) ::I don't think it matters if more than one person does an Underrated and Overrated list (there's already been a few with TG and Jimlaad), as the robots will vary. Many people think Leveller 2 is underrated, I think it's overrated, as one example. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 20:40, December 22, 2013 (UTC) :::As for the next list, they all sound appealing to me. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 20:41, December 22, 2013 (UTC) :::: I agree with Toast on this one. Nothing wrong with more than one person doing the same list. It would be nice to see other peoples opinions on your own writing pieces. Having recently written my own House Robot attack list, I would love to see a list of your opinions on the same topic. But if I'm honest, it all looks good :) Keep up the great lists, I've enjoyed reading them for a while now. --Anderson9132 (talk) 20:52, April 9, 2014 (UTC)